


Breather

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a filmshowing in Cannes and there is a lot of people and you easily can feel you need to get away from it time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breather

**Author's Note:**

> Once I planned to do a bigger story of this, but there is so far only one sequel done.
> 
> I have story posted at Adult fanfiction page under pen-name Crowesaga.

When I passed Elijah I bent forward and asked him if he could borrow me his cigarettes. I so felt I needed one to calm down my nerves. I was glad that Orlando didn’t hear or looked at us, because I would never be allowed one. Elijah reached into his pocket and gave me his packet and I could continue out from the theater.

It was a few people outside, but they didn’t seem to take any notice of me, which I found to be good. I walked first to the ladies room before I went outside. It was deserted, but fully understandable when the film had started.

The evening was still warm and a light breeze blow. I decided to walk a little way after the wall and come away from the entrée. I wanted to avoid the major of journalists and fans that still were hanging there.

I saw a stair which I went to and sat down on. I took the cigarette I so felt I needed, knowing very well it would be the last one in several months, if not for the rest of the life. I hadn’t been sitting there any long time when I was spotted. To my relief I did recognize the girl that released herself from the crowd. I had met her earlier and we had learned that we were members in one of the Internet groups that admire Orlando Bloom.

To her questioned look I nodded and allowed her to sit down beside me. I did guess she had a few questions to ask me.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you know OB?” she began to ask me.

I took another drag of the cig before I answered her. “I had to avoid it because I don’t want it to get know yet at the group.”

“Yeah, fat chance! Those that have visited your homepage would recognize you on the photos that will be spread now.”

“I know but hopefully it can stay just as a friend to Elijah and Orlando.”

“But they as I will know what made Orlando kiss you the way he did and dance around with you. What was it you told him?”

“That I love him and…” I hesitated of how much I would say about the truth, but actually I know what I agreed with Orlando earlier. “I said yes to be his.”

I watched and thought I could see how the information went around in her head. Then she said; “Now you confusing me. You said earlier today that you are married and I see your rings. How would you be able to be his?”

I looked down at my left hand with the said rings on. It was two but in a distant looked as one. I know I had said to her that I was there with my husband, which was the truth. I had to say something and not long from how it actually was.

“Okay can you promise me to keep that I will tell you as a secret until it is official, confirmed by his publicist?”

“What official?” she wondered.

The look I gave her made her to add “Yes”.

“I’ve have known Orlando since last year. We get engaged on New Years Eve and had a very secret weeding in February. So we are married and I have a husband, though that still isn’t official. From today it will just be known that we are engaged.”

“Wow.” Her expression was both surprised and still curious. “But there still must be something more to explain about his behavior on the red carpet.”

“There is and it will be known… Not yet, you as everyone else have to wait for it.”

“I have to congratulate. You the most luckiest Bloomie of us all.” She turned towards me and hugged me.

“Thanks and please don’t say anything in the group. I think I will have the chance to tell the others myself.”

“Of course, but I think you should do it soon. You know how fast things can spread and even how wrong things can get.”

“I know and then there will be that I probably have to ask Janet first when I will brake the rules, that to not discuss his private life.”

I saw how she nodded. We were fully aware of the groups rules, also knowing that everyone would want to hear about it.

I was relived that no one else had come forward to us during our talk. I had had my eyes on the crowd. Mostly they seemed to start to leave. Of the few journalists and photographer that still lingered there I had seen they gave us curious eyes.

I decided that my breather was enough and I didn’t want to adventure to be caught alone. So I told to my friend; “I think I need to head back in before I’ve get missed.”

“Why did you get out in the first place? I wouldn’t want to leave him for one single second.” She asked.

“It kind of got weird to sit and watch him on the screen and have him sitting beside me, also to have his arm around me. It felt like it got little too much actually. I still not used to the reality and I don’t know when it would be. There were a few other things also which made me feel I needed some air.”

“I had loved to be in your clothes for some hours.” She said with some dreaming in her voice.

“A few things aren’t so fun and I think it will get worse. I’m saying that from think of all those girls he will disappoint when it is announced or confirmed that he isn’t available any longer. I fear what might happen. I don’t know if we are strong enough.”

“I will believe in you, I’m sure you can work through it.”

“Thanks it is kind of you to say and thanks again for the chat. I will mail you when I got back home.” The last I added because I know she would be so curious of us.

“When will that be isn’t he filming?”

“I will get home to me in about two weeks and yes he is filming, but there are a few premiers of the film that we will attend to and after that we will have a few days for ourselves.”

“Have a nice time lucky girl.” Again I received a hug from her.

I rose and started to head back into the theater. I had less luck to avoid the remaining journalist this time, and they were more prying than the fans.

“Can we get a few words with you miss ….?”

“It depends on what it is.” I thought if I talked little with them I might be able to get away from them and not be written as a bitch or anything depreciating.

“What sort of relationship has you to Orlando Bloom?”

“I’m a close friend.”

“What’s your name?” That question I ignored, but was soon thrown a new one.

“For how long have you known him and how close are you?”

“Enough time and that isn’t your business.”

“Please, come on and tell us!”

“I think this is it. You know very well how Orlando is about his private life and if there are any questions you want answered you have to ask them to him.” I had reached the doors and left them standing there when they weren’t allowed inside.

When they had closed behind me I said yes to myself. I had managed to survive my first alone encounter with the journalist. I almost jumped around for that they didn’t managed to get any information from me. I had been so unsure if I would be able to keep my mouth shoot.

It wasn’t hard to sneaked back into the theatre and I sank down in my seat. At once I got an arm behind my shoulders that pushed me against his side. I felt he kissed my cheek and ear. I turned my head so we could kiss.

When we broke it he asked me; “Do you feel better?”

“Yes my love, we feel better.”

He drawn me as near we could get and he let his other hand to stay over my stomach like a protection. That was one of the things I felt, as his love.

The End


End file.
